Yukino Ayastu
209051_1387684669125_full.png|(not our photo) Yukino Ayastu (15) 677666.jpg|(not ours) Yukino Ayastu (14) download (1).jpg|kykino in school uniform (not our photo) download.jpg|yukino (13) (not our photo) images (1).jpg|yukino as a child (not our photo) images.jpg|yukino (14) (not our photo download (2).jpg|Yukino and mei high school (not our photo) ice winter snow brown eyes purple hair anime scarfs purple eyes anime girls black hair_www.wall321.com_80.jpg|Yukino and Mei starting their first day at high school images (2).jpg|Yukino and mei in primary school images (3).jpg|Yukino and Mei in jr high (not our photo) imgres.jpg|Yukino and Mei in sports uniform (not our photo) 'Yukino Aystu is a healthy 15 year old girl, who is excited to start her life at Zetsubo Girls High. She's the younger twin sister of Mei Ko. She is in class 1-2 with her best friend Aoi Sayko. She wants to join the art and amine club when she first start school. She starts dating the local boy Nigtio Komaeda and can't get enough of him. When she finish school she wants to make amine and marry Nigtio Komaeda. ' 'Personality ' Yukino is a cheerfull girl, who gets along with her class mates unless they piss her of, than they should stay away from her. She very artistic and spends her afternoons drawing amine boys. She's very close with her family and caring towards others. She will do what ever it takes to get something. she's always looking for a good time with others. No one can hate her know matter how hard they try. Appearance Yuhkino is 160cm tall and weighs 45kg. She has long black/purple straight hair, that she usally leaves out for school and ties up outside school hours. She had purple or blue eyes depending on the lighting She has fair skin. Her school uniform is navy blue pleated skirt, white button tshirt and blue tie. She sometimes where a black suite jacket when it gets cold . She wears high white socks and black school shoes. She also wears a brown suite jacket with a blue bow in winter. In middle school she first wore salior uniform with a black skirt and top and stockings. In junior high she wore a white button up tshirt with a yellow vest and a green skirt. She wore white socks and brown school shoes. In everyday wear she likes to wear ovalls with a singlet or tshirt underneath. She will converese or docs for shoes. As a kid she used to like wear dresses that were the same as mei. History Yuhiko was born on the 1st January at 12:00am. She was the youngest twin. She cames from a very rich family Her mum put her and mei into moddel as children and babies. For primary and middle school she attedented koun'na private school. She made her best friend their Aoi Sayko After middle school her family moved to tokyo where she got into the best art school in the state. Her and Mei went to different junior schools. She was lucky that Aoi also moved to tokyo and went to the same school. during the holidays she starts datting the next door boy Nigito Komaeda. She currently goes to Zetsubo Girls High the best high school in Tokyo.